<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Fun and Games by Shrimprave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717566">All Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimprave/pseuds/Shrimprave'>Shrimprave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Dolley is taller, F/M, Fluff, Old Work, Small height difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimprave/pseuds/Shrimprave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James really doesn't like to dance, but well, he can't say no to Dolley can he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Abigail Adams/John Adams, Dolley Madison/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old work I used to have in a one shot collection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James didn't want to go to this college "end of summer" party. What else was new? Everyone was aware that the man hated social gatherings of any type and that meant parties in specific. He wasn't antisocial, but dear god was he bitter with people. It was either bitter or anxious. Occasionally It was a mix of both. It wasn't his friends really, no he was sweet to them, it was strangers. Every family reunion he would hide in a corner somewhere, because he didn't know any of his own relatives. When there was a party guess where he was? A corner and away from people.</p><p>"Dolleeeey, I don't want to go," James practically whined, setting his coping of 'Murder on the Orient Express' on the couch side coffee table and crossing his arms. He wouldn't be finishing that book any time soon with his girlfriend's antics.</p><p>"It's one party, James!" Dolley said, sounding almost like a mother trying to convince their child to do something. That's about how much effort this was going to take. "You need to get out a little. It won't kill you."</p><p>"One party to many will kill me!" He argued as if it was a fact and sunk down into the old couch further in an attempt to hide from Dolley.</p><p>Said girl rolled her eyes and smiled down at James with an amused glint in her black colored eyes. "Come on, Jamie. You haven't talked to any of your friends face to face in almost two weeks. All of them will be there, including Thomas. He's really hoping for you to be there."</p><p>"Don't pull the best friend card to get me to go somewhere," James said bitterly. However, his tone was laced with a joking tone as well, nothing too harsh underlying the depths of that single sentence. A tiny grin infiltrated his glaring expression as he stared up at the standing, lankier girl from where he remained on the couch.</p><p>"Come on, James. I won't bother you again for the next month," She insisted and clasped her hands together. There was a big smile across her face, one that said she already knew she won.</p><p>And she had, because James sighed exasperatedly and said, "Fine." Dolley would actually end up bothering him in the next week or so about going out again, but there wasn't any saying no to that woman.</p><p>Dolley squealed and moved closer to James. She quite literally picked him up off of the couch to hug him, his arms pressed to his side's and his body close to hers. His face pooled with warmth. After four years of dating and so many years of being friends with Thomas Jefferson, the world's fondest person of hugs, he wasn't used to the affection. "Great! Thank you!" She released her strong embrace on the more frail male and instead placed her hands on his shoulders. "Go get ready, because we are leaving in an hour."</p><p>"Dolley..."</p><p>◇</p><p>James ended up wearing what Dolley picked out to the party. Apparently what he wanted to wear, a hoodie and sweatpants, wasn't acceptable in her eyes. At least what he had on now wasn't too bad; a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with the exception of converse added. He did have somewhat of a say so in what he was wearing. Dolley only said no hoodies or jackets and wear a pair of pants that didn't have holes in them. It was a party for crying out loud! Half the people here would leave with more holes in their clothes or almost none at all. That's just how the crazier college parties went.</p><p>Dolley was the one to knock on the door. Instead of one of the Schyuler sisters opening the door there stood Abigail Smith. "Dolley! I see you convinced James to come along. Well, come in, come in, you don't have to stand on the front porch all night," She said in haste as she dragged the both of them in. James and Dolley both knew the other girl was drunk off her ass. She talked faster and barely left room for others to talk. Normally she was a quiet gal; almost as quiet as James and Aaron. </p><p>Once the music hit James' ears he scooted closer to Dolley. Once the voices hit them he was already clinging to his girlfriend's arm. He frantically searched the first room in need of a place to hide from everyone and the noise. Sadly, there wasn't any. Every corner and crevice was occupied by some probably drunk or high young adults.</p><p>"We aren't staying too long, right Doll?" He mumbled in question and he finally looked up at her. She seemed to engrossed in a conversation with Abigail to notice he even said a word. How could she even converse with her when she was drunk was a wonder to James. "Dolley?"</p><p>"Hm?" She eventually said after a total five minutes more of waiting. Dolley gave a sheepish smile, obviously noticing she missed a important question when she saw the distraught look on her shorter boyfriends face.</p><p>"Can we leave soon?" He inquired more bluntly and hoped that she would agree. That was not at all what he got.</p><p>"Baby, we just got here," Dolley said and looked over at Abigail to say a small goodbye. If they stayed she would probably talk later, so it wasn't anything formal. After the other girl walked off, presumably to find her probably drunk boyfriend, Dolley turned to James fully and rested a hand on his shoulder so that she could pry him off of her arm. He didn't exactly want to not cling to her so a disappointed look moved over his expression.</p><p>"Please? S'too loud...," He mumbled, a bit relieved that Dolley didn't completely take away his contact with her. She intertwined their fingers in one hand. Dolley knew that it was almost like a coping mechanism to James. He may not like physical contact, but it helped keep his anxiety down. Especially if it contact with her. She may want him to stay, perhaps force him to stay, but she wasn't cruel and oblivious to James' obvious emotions.</p><p>"Jem, hun. It'll be fine, yeah? I promise. I'll stay by your side the entire time we're here. I'm sure there's a quieter place to hang in here. We are staying though, okay? It'll be good for the both of us to get a little social interaction." Now, Dolley didn't have social anxiety like James did, or the introverted personality, but she did understand it for the most part. She knew that if James really wanted to leave then they would. Still, she very much wanted to be at this party. Dolley liked the energy if parties. Maybe not all the drunk young adults and teenagers, but the wild vibe it gave off. "There's a few of our friends that we won't see for awhile after we graduate. It'd be nice to talk to them a bit." </p><p>James was aware that she was trying to convince him to stay. Her smile was sincere though. That's one thing he liked about her. She had respect for him, unlike past partners. Not only that, but she was dedicated to their relationship more than he even knew was possible. She even took an extra class of psychology just to try an really better understand what he was going through mentally.</p><p>"A-alright.." He found no point in being difficult and gave in. Dolley wanted to stay, so he was staying too.</p><p>"Don't worry. It'll be fine."</p><p>"I'll try not to."</p><p>This ended that conversation and Dolley tightened her grip on James' hand. She dragged the shorter boy a long through crowds of people. James stumbled, but manages to keep up with her only because she held onto his hand. The girl wasn't too much taller than himself, but she walked a hell of a lot faster. </p><p>They eventually found a slightly quieter room; the kitchen. Despite this being the place most of the drinks were being handed out and made no one was especially wild. There was a few couples, at least James hoped they were couples, making out. He also saw Theodosia leading Aaron up the stairs, presumably to a bedroom. James would make sure to tease him about that forever.</p><p>At that thought he could feel an amused smirk irk his lips up. Dolley took notice to this and stopped walking only to turn to James fully and nudge him playfully. "See! You're fine!" She cheered and looked to both sides a few times, obviously looking for something. She uttered a barely audible 'aha!' And let go of James' hand for a moment. His smile fell at the assumption she was going to walk off, finding something to her interest rather than keeping her word and staying by his side.</p><p>However, he was proven wrong as she stalked back over, two Coors light in hand. "I know you don't drink alot, but you need to unwind a little. Your still too tense. Just take this," She said and shoved one of the open bottles in his hand, retaking his free hand and sipping from her own bottle before James could intervene. He huffed as she purposely kept the bottle at her lips even as she didn't drink, glancing expectedly at her boyfriend from the side, a smile etched on her lips still.</p><p>James glared at her with his own tiny smile and took a quick drink of the alcohol. Neither of them actualky drank a lot. James drank once in a blue moon, and Dolley only did so at parties or something of the sort.</p><p>For the most part they just drank a little, caught up with a few friends they hadn't seen iver the summer that past through the kitchen. They had to have been in this same room for at least three hours. Actually it was exactly three hours and four minutes by James' count. </p><p>As much as James wishes they could just sit there all night he knew it wouldn't be happening. Soon enough Dolley perked up when a new song started playing. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July sky, a mischievous look in them as well. James tried to shrink away, but before he could even get his hand away from hers he was being dragged into a different room. The couple say their beers down in the process; Dolley, because she finished hers, and James, because he didn't want to drop his.</p><p>"I love this song!" She cheered, practically slinging the both of them into a crowd of already dancing people.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Dolley you know I can't dan-"</p><p>"Nonsense! You dance fantastically! Come on, Jemmy!" She placed her hands on his cheeks, looking down at him with a hopeful smile. James practically melted at the touch of her warm hands, and of course, yet again, gave in. It seemed he would do anything for her. If it meant seeing her smile then it would be worth it right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>For the first few minutes of the song it was fine, and James would actually have to admit he didn't look like a complete idiot dancing. And Dolley, oh Dolley. She was perfect. Her dancing was amazing, yet simple. He could feel himself beginning to smile again, thoroughly enjoying this more than he thought he would. Oh, hey! He wasn't even worried abou the people around him either! That's a plus.</p><p>Dolley drew herself closer to him and for a moment their faces almost touched. James was expecting a kiss, but what he got wasn't that at all. He didn't expect Dolley to put her hands on his waist, slowly wrapping her arms around him and lifting him off to ground, spinning the both of them around. She giggled with glee and James looked absolutely shocked.</p><p>"Dolley, put me down!" James said it scolding, trying to force himself out of her arms. Still there was a slight laugh in his voice, barely able to be heard over the original tone. </p><p>"Never!" She exclaimed, hugging him tighter to herself and continued with what she was doing. Dolley knew James hated it, and that was exactly why she was doing it. No one else seemed to care though, but James could feel his cheeks pooling with heat from embarrassment. </p><p>"Dolley!" This time he did laugh, clearly not as bothered as he first let on. James wouldn't admit that he enjoyed when Dolley would pick him up and do this exactly, and would much rather keep his cold overtone.</p><p>"Awe, fine!" She sighed out a breath and allowed James' feet to touch the ground again but did not yet remove her arms. "You know you love when I do that, Jem."</p><p>James rolled his eyes, "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night." Of course he didn't deny nor agree to what Dolley said. It would forever never be confirmed by James.</p><p>Dolley giggled again and leaned closer, pressing a quick kiss to the shorter boys lips, leaving a very visible red to tint his cheeks.<br/>
"I think I've made you suffer enough. How about we head home and suffocate ourselves in blankets and watch some movies until three am?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>